JSS
by Brandon547
Summary: Dominic(Dom) is a survivor of the apocalypse. He is crafty with any weapon you give him and is especially skilled with a machete. Aaron finds him one day when Dom threatens to kill him, Dom goes back to Alexandria but can he live there after everything he s seen and been through?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry for the long hiatus of 8 whole days but i`ve been really busy with school and exams. But my school breaks up this week so yay.

Here is my new story (I`m still continuing the others) this is called J.S.S.

8 months before Ricks group arrive at Alexandria.

A man around 25 years of age is seen walking through the woods alone. His clothes are bloody and he has a rifle on his back along with a machete in his holster.

His eyes are dark and his black shirt and black jeans are almost ripped. Growling is heard and two walkers stumble into where he is. The man unsheathes his machete and in one single strike takes off both of their heads.

He pulls out a bottle of water and quickly finishes off the bottle before walking forward into the unknown.

A couple of hours later.

The man reaches a random guns store and dispaches a walker before entering the store. Inside there is no walkers but a few weapons on the wall and also some keys to a pick up truck. He mumbles under his breath something about finding a vehicle.

First he grabs a bag and starts putting weapons and ammo inside. In the bag there is 2 glock 17 pistols with 3 boxes of ammo, A 12 gauge shotgun with 2 boxes full of shells, A fire axe and 10 throwing knives that he found on the wall. He zips the bag up (It`s a sheriffs bag like Rick had in season 1.) and leaves through the back of the store.

The man finds a black pick up truck and whistles upon seeing it. He throws the bag of weapons in the trunk and then enters the truck. He puts the key in the ignition and starts it first time. He drives the truck and decides to drive to wherever the hell he can.

After an hour of driving, A herd of about 20 walkers can be seen in the middle of the road. He stops the car about 20 feet away getting their attention. He climbs out the truck and then picks up his rifle and shoots the first seven walkers down. He reloads his truck and when he finishes a walker is standing next to him so he smashes its head in.

He picks up his machete and starts stabbing the walkers that come towards him through the head. He quickly leaves once all the walkers are dead because he knows that more heard his gun shots.

He drives for another half an hour before he sees something else in the middle of the road. Bottles of water. Obviously knowing someone placed them there he picks up the shotgun he found and aims it at the trees surrounding the road. "Whoevers been following me better show their ass know! Or else i`ll find you and kill you.!" He threatens.

It`s silent for a moment until the bushes rustle and a man walks out. He looks rather clean so the man holds him at gunpoint.

"Hello my name is Aaron. I`m a friend." Aaron introduces himself.

"A friend?" The man scoffs, "You got any weapons on you?" He asks lowering the gun a bit.

"No i`m unarmed me and my friend decided to leave our weapons in our rv near here." Aaron says. The guy laughs at this.

"Must be pretty stupid, Especially if you leave your weapons behind in this world." The man says again. He then lowers his gun and puts it back in the bag.

"My name is Dominic" Dominic then tells him.

"Well Dominic I`ve came from a community about 5 miles away called Alexandria. Would you like to come?" He asks.

"I don`t know, For all i know Aaron you could be trying to steal my shit or trying to kill me." Dom says.

Aaron takes off the bag he was carrying and brings out some pictures, "Here is what Alexandria looks like. It`s a community that`s building. We`ve made a place worth living. " Aaron says giving the pictures to Dom.

Dom looks through the pictures carefully. He looks up at Aaron "Fine lets go." Dominic says. Aaron smiles at him but Dom doesn`t smile back.

Aaron pulls out a walkie and contacts someone "Eric follow the black pick up truck back to Alexandria, We have a new person joining us." Aaron informs his boyfriend whilst Dom gets into the drivers seat. Aaron climbs in shortly after and Aaron tells him how to get to Alexandria.

"You made a good decision Dominic." Aaron says.

"Call me Dom." Dom replies. It`s a comfortable silence back to Alexandria after that.

A/N Hope you enjoy my new story and you enjoy Dom. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 Peace. 


	2. Interview and job

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of J.S.S.

"So did you have a job before the apocalypse?" Aaron asks after ten minutes of silence.

Dom looks at him "No" He mumbles, "I was just a rebel before the apocalypse hit about a year ago. I did what i want when i wanted to." Dom explains.

"Well it looks like you can handle yourself out there with them things." Aaron comments.

"Yeah well i used to do a lot of track in high school and I knew how to get out of sticky situations." Dom says trying to keep attention on the road.

"I meant with the walkers. You know how to kill them, I`ve seen you kill dozens of them in the past 2 weeks." Aaron says explaining how he had been following Dom for two weeks.

"Those things are dead!" Dom says quickly ending the conversation. He tries to change the subject. "So what do i have to do when i arrive at Alexandria?" Dom asks curiously.

Aaron notices how he changes the conversation but decides to go with it. "You`ll have to speak to Deanna first. She`ll give you a job and a house and a chance to start over." Aaron says.

"Is Deanna the leader?" Dom asks.

"She knows everything you`ll need to know about this place." Aaron says. Dom continues driving for another minute before they reach a huge gate. Aaron climbs out the truck and goes to talk to Nicholas who was on gate duty.

"New guy open the gates." Aaron informs and the gates open and Dom drives his new pick up truck through the gates and following behind was the rv that Eric was in.

Dom climbs out the truck and gets a few people looking over towards him but he ignores their stares.

He picks up his bag full of weapons. "He`ll have to turn in his weapons." Nicholas points out.

Dom looks uneasy about this so Aaron says "Let him talk to Deanna first." As on cue an older looking women with brown hair comes towards the truck and towards Dom.

"Hello i`m Deanna Monroe, If you`d just follow me we can get you settled here in Alexandria." Deanna says and without a word Deanna and Dom both walk towards Deanna and Regs house.

They walk through the living room and an older man with grey hair and glasses gives Dom a nod before walking out of the living room. "Take a seat." Deanna says.

She starts setting up the camera as Dom sits on the couch. "Do you mind if i record this?" She asks.

"Go right ahead." Dom says and he takes out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it.

The camera starts recording. "Theres only a few questions for you to answer." Deanna states. "Whats your full name?" Deanna asks.

"Dominic Traylen." Dom replies taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What can you do out there?" Deanna asks.

"I can do whatever it takes to survive. I know what has to be done to survive." Dom says.

"Have you ever killed a human being Dominic?" Deanna asks and Dom immediately stiffens. He puts out his finished cigarette and sits up.

"Yeah. I`ve killed 3 what about you?" Dom asks.

Deanna looks down before looking back up with a strong look on her face. "Last week i exiled 3 men just because they weren`t worthy of living her anymore. They were monsters. Why did you kill the 3 people?" Deanna explains and asks.

"Let me tell you something Deanna. Out there it`s simple, You kill or be killed, You`re either the butcher or the cattle." Dom explains. This makes Deanna get a look of disgust on her face. "These 3 men tried to kill me so i killed them." Dom answers.

Deanna clears her throat. "Do you want to be here Dominic?" She asks.

"Call me Dom." Dom starts off. "I don`t want to fuck up my one chance of finding a community like this. I want to live somewhere where i don`t always have to worry about the walkers or other humans trying to kill me. Yes i want to be here." Dom answers.

Deanna turns off the camera then stands up. "Come with me." She orders.

They both walk out of her house and into an armory where a women with glasses and a few other people are waiting. There are a lot of guns in here already.

"There are no guns in Alexandria." Deanna says. "They stay in the armory." Dom is about to protest but then realises this is his chance to start over.

He sighs and then goes into his bag and he pulls out a shotgun, 2 glock 17 pistols and his treasured rifle along with all the ammo he has for them.

"Welcome to Alexandria." Deanna says and then she walks away. This leaves Dom in a room full of people who are all smiling at him.

30 minutes later.

Aaron and Dom are standing outside of a white house which has one bedroom and a bathroom along with a kitchen and living room. "This is yours, If i were you i`d get a shower." Aaron says then he smiles when he sees Doms face light up at the word shower.

Dom walks into the house and sees a clean house with a 50 inch tv on the wall and a radio in the living room. In the kitchen there is everything he needs to be able to cook. Dom opens his fridge and whistles when he notices the cold beers.

He then heads upstairs and goes into the bathroom where the shower is and instantly locks the door and strips all of his clothes off. He steps into the shower and sighs as the water comes pouring down on him.

After his long shower he walks into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and then he opens the wardrobe after reading a note on his bed saying there`ll be clothes in there. He pulls out a white t shirt and some jeans before pulling on some black combat boots.(And some new underwear).

He picks up his old clothes and then puts them in the washing machine and turns it on and his clothes instantly start washing. He then goes to his bag and pulls out his melee weapons. He puts the machete on his fire place, His throwing knives are laid out on his wall and his axe is next to the front door.

Dom sits down and tries to take everything in when there`s a knock at the door. "It`s open." Dom says. Deanna walks in.

"Nice to see that you cleaned up" Deanna comments then she turns serious. "I`ve been thinking of a job for you and after thinking for a while and discussing it with Heath. I`ve decided that i want you to be apart of the run team with Heaths group. Will you accept?" She asks.

Dom nods "Sure thanks Deanna." He says. Deanna nods and leaves. Dom notices that it`s getting dark and he ends up falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	3. Run

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of JSS.

2 months later.

It`s hard for him to believe that he`d been there for two months. Most of the people were cowards but some he can call his friends. Dom was getting used to being in a community.

He woke up early that day and he remembered that Deanna was sending the run group out today. Dom has a shower and gets dressed into a black shirt and some jeans and then he pulls some black combat boots on before throwing his leather jacket over him.

It was around January now and it was slightly getting colder in Alexandria Virginia.

Suddenly there is a knock at his front door and Dom opens it slowly. He sighs when he realises it`s just Denise the doctor that Pete wouldn`t let help him. He may have only knew him a couple of months but Dom could confirm that Pete was a fucking jackass.

"Here you go." Denise says handing him the list of supplies. Dom scans the list before pocketing it.

"Thanks." He says. "Anything special you want me to get?" Dom asks.

Denise laughs before nodding. "Yeah some twinkies. If you can find some, it`s just we`re running out of them." Denise says and she starts telling Dom not to worry about it.

Dom chuckles. "Twinkies, Got it." Dom says before picking his trusty axe up and walking outside. Denise excuses herself and Dom walks to the armory.

When he gets in there, he sees the other members of the run crew gearing up.

"Glad to see you could make it." Heath says shaking Doms hand.

"You know me Heath, Never one for missing a supply run." Dom says before grabbing the list out of his pocket and ripping it in half and giving the other half to Heath who nods at him.

Dom picks up his rifle and makes sure its fully loaded. He then grabs some ammo and puts it in his bag that he leaves in the armory. He straps the rifle to his back and holds the axe in his right hand.

Going on the run were: Dom; Heath; Scott and Annie.

Dom had gotten close to those three the most since he`d arrived in Alexandria.

"Ready to go?" Scott asks.

They all nod and leave the armory. "Where we headed?" Dom asks.

"Deannas asking us to search a mall about fifty miles away." Annie says holstering her pistol.

Dom nods and they come to the his pick up truck which he painted blue when Dom found some paint on a run a month ago.

Dom climbs in the front and Heath climbs in next to him, Scott and Annie climb in the back and tap the truck when they are in safely.

"Buckle up guys." Dom says and then he starts driving. Nicholas opens the gate for them and they continue the drive. Fifty miles to go.

A couple of hours later.

"I find it hard to believe that you were a homicide cop before the outbreak." Heath says as they pull up to the mall.

"Well its true." Dom lies.

"That is some bullshit right there." Heath says laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Scott asks. Him just finishing a conversation with Annie about what FUBAR means.

"Dominic here says he was a homicide cop before this." Heath says.

Scott bursts out laughing.

Annie scoffs "weren`t you unemployed?" She asks.

Dom starts looking around in random directions and rubs his head. "Um...Yes." He answers.

The three laugh before they get inside the mall.

Dom and Heath go to the sports section and Scott and Annie head to the food section as that`s what was most requested.

"Don`t forget the twinkies." Dom yells to them. Scott and Annie look at each other before just shaking their heads.

Upon entering the sports store, Dom and Heath could see 2 walkers inside. "Which one do you want. Shorty or Fatty?" Heath asks.

"I`ll take shorty." Dom says walking up to the dead corpse and smashing his axe into the skull of it. He turns to see Heath underneath the fat walker but notices that he stabbed it with a knife.

"You get the bats and i`ll get the golf clubs. Then we`ll go to the gardening store to pick up some new gloves for Sturgess. His old ones are breaking." Dom orders.

Heath nods and he goes and collects five baseball bats as was requested on the list. Dom picks up three golf clubs before noticing another walker. He puts the clubs in the bag. He then picks his axe up and whistles.

The walker growls and stumbles towards him. Dom moves his hands and then connects with a shot to the back of the head.

After visiting the gardening store and picking up some new gloves they all meet up at the entrance. However when they look outside they notice 10 walkers standing near the truck.

"Alright we can take them. No gun fire lets go." Dom says and they all stand in a line and eventually kill all the walkers.

"You get the twinkies?" He asks.

"Shut up your dork." Annie says. "Yes we got your twinkies." she says.

Dom just laughs before driving back to Alexandria.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I`m trying to make Dom more badass. The next chapter should feature Ricks group, if its not the next chapter it`s the one after. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Meeting Rick

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of JSS. In this chapter Ricks group arrives.

6 months later.

Dom was kind of frustrated. He was supposed to be on a run with Heath, Scott and Annie but Deanna asked him to stay behind because Aaron and Eric were out scouting for survivors.

Deanna recently told them to look for larger groups because they all needed to survive. Aaron and Eric had been gone for 3 weeks and they still weren`t back. Dom was starting to think that something had happened to them.

At the moment, Dom was currently hunting for some squirrel just to take his mind of the fact that he was stuck in Alexandria.

Suddenly he hears a loud sound and he perks up and notices a pack of five squirrels running. Without thinking about it. Dom picks up his throwing knives and he throws them, each of them sinking into a squirrels head.

He retrieves the knives holstering them before putting the squirrels in his bag. He then decides to head back to Alexandria.

On the way back he stabbed two walkers before noticing a walker at the gates of Alexandria.

He aims his throwing knife and then with perfect precision throws it into the back of its skull. But this time when he retrieved the knife he could feel eyes on him.

Dom looks up and notices a group of about 13 people all aiming weapons at him. He quickly grabs his shotgun off of his back and aims back at them. (He took his knives and his shotgun out with him.)

"Woah!Woah! Dom put the shotgun down." Aaron tells him. He hesitates before lowering it.

"Glad to see you`re back man." Dom says brushing shoulders with Aaron on the way past. Dom heard Aaron tell this group to lower their weapons and to not worry about him. Apparently Doms not that trusting of people.

Dom places his shotgun in the armory before going to his house.

A couple of hours later.

After a quick nap and after gutting some squirrels with his knife. Dom thought that he should introduce himself to the new group especially if there staying.

He walks outside and over hears Aaron tell someone that they have two houses near Aarons house. It`s only then that he realises that he lives across the street from these potentially dangerous people. It was getting dark so Dom wanted to get the introductions over with.

*knock knock knock*

As soon as his hand lowered from the door he could hear people moving about inside. `These people clearly don`t trust strangers.`

The door peaks open and he notices that its one of the guys from earlier. The one who had a huge beard but now it was all shaved. "May i help you?" He asks glaring at Dom obviously seeing him as more of a threat than most Alexandrians.

"Thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself to your group seeing as you`re staying for a while." Dom says. "The names Dominic but everyone calls me Dom." Dom says.

The man stares at him for about a minute not seeing any weapons on him. "Rick Grimes." He says.

Before Dom could reply. Rick asks another question. "How many walkers have you killed?" He asks.

Dom is confused by this question for a second. But then he thinks in his head. "Today i`ve killed 15." He starts off. Rick stares at him asking for a bit more than just today. "Altogether about eight hundred." He answers.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asks.

Dom stiffens a little. "7" It`s true, he`s killed four people since he got to Alexandria.

Rick glares at him then asks "Why?"

"Theres a rule out there Rick. You kill or be killed. I killed three before i got here. They tried to kill me. The other four were two months ago. I was with another guy and Aaron hunting in the woods. 6 men show up trying to kill us. I killed four, Aaron killed two. I`m sure he`s told you that before." Dom answers.

"You try anything and i won`t be afraid to kill you. They are in there." Rick points and Dom walks in followed by Rick.

After twenty minutes of being in there he had met everyone in the group. There were: Rick, Daryl, Carl, Carol, Michonne, Eugene, Abraham, Rosita, Sasha, Gabriel, Noah, Glenn, Maggie and Tara. There was also a baby called Judith.

Dom pulls out two squirrels and throws them to Rick. "Think of it has a welcome to Alexandria present." Dom says and then he walks to the front door and opens it.

Instead of leaving he turns around. "Let me just tell you all this now. If any of you try to harm anyone living here or if you try to kill anyone living here. I will kill every single one of you." Dom threatens and then he shuts the door.

A/N: Dom has met Rick, Rick asked him the questions and Dom threatened Ricks group. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	5. Spend part 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of JSS.**

It had been a couple of days since Dom had warned Ricks group. Now since Ricks group was here Dom was aloud to go on runs so he decided to go with Aiden and Nicholas`s group to the warehouse they`re going to.

Dom helped pack everything up into the van. He overheard Aiden tell Reg and Deanna that Glenn had written a list. They were both worried for Aiden.

"The power grid was a prototype. Surprised it took this long to act up." Reg says.

"We`ll get it going." Glenn reassures Reg.

"Don`t worry about it old man we`ll make sure we get whats needed." Dom tells him.

"Who you calling old?" Reg asks jokingly.

Dom notices Aiden going to the front of the van. "Daylights burning lets go." Aiden says.

"No" Dom says going to the drivers seat and Aiden groans but moves out of the way.

After everyones in: "Y`all ready?" Dom asks as he climbs in the front of the van and in the drivers seat. They all nod. "Okay." He says and he begins driving. Dom places his bag on the ground. In the bag are his machete, his rifle and two glocks.

"So seriously though whats her story?" Tara asks Noah. Nicholas puts the radio on and a mix comes on.

"Another mix" Noah says.

"Internet friends by knife party." Dom says. "This is real music." He adds on.

"At least it draws them away." Glenn says.

They all get out when they arrive shortly afterwards. "This it?" Tara asks.

"Thats the warehouse." Aiden responds putting his gun in his pocket. Everyone puts their respective pistols, apart from Noah and Eugene, in their pockets except Dom who hold his rifle and has his machete in its holster. The rest were all holding machine guns or rifles.

"Check out the back so theres a plan if things go south." Glenn says.

"Already got one. It`s called going out the front." Nicholas says. Dom scoffs.

"Walker" Dom warns nodding his head to the nearest walker.

"Got it." Noah says and then he shoots it with his silenced gun.

"Nice shot." Dom says and Aiden comments on his aim before handing him a rifle so Noah puts the pistol in his pocket.

"Glenns right. We should do a perimeter check." Aiden says.

Everyone nods. Tara and Eugene go off one way, Aiden and Nicholas another so that leaves Dom, Glenn and Noah going the other way.

"Who`d have thought Eugene knew about this place." Dom says as he walks with Glenn and Noah.

"Nice aim back there." Glenn says.

"Target practice helped. Last week i was close to shooting Aiden." Noah says.

"What`d he do this time?" Dom asks.

"Tied up walkers." Glenn responds. Dom shakes his head in disgust.

They all keep walking when they come across a couple dozen walkers behind a gate.

"There goes Nicholas`s idea." Dom says.

 **A/N: Sorry for the filler chapter. The next one should have the good part of Spend in, I`m changing some of it up. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	6. Spend part 2

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of J.S.S.

Shit! Things had turned bad quickly. The inside of the warehouse was packed with walkers and to make matters worse. Aiden died.

He started shooting a walker that had military equipment on it and he shot the grenade and it blew up. They found him impaled but still alive, however Nicholas had been a coward and he ran off. Aiden told the rest of them except Tara and Eugene that they left people behind to get away.

"Take care of my brother and my parents for me Dom." Were Aidens last words before he was devoured by walkers.

Aiden wasn`t the only injury they had as Tara had been knocked unconscious and was half dead.

(Before his death)

"How she doing?" Glenn asks moments after Aidens death to Eugene about Tara.

"She`s suffering serious head trauma. She is losing blood fast." Eugene answers. Dom sighs and then growls in anger.

"How do we stop it?" Noah asks.

"Med kit. Do we have one?" Dom asks.

"Med kit was in Aidens bag, it was blown to pieces." Nicholas says.

"Shit!" Dom says and then thinks "Theres another one but its in the van." He says.

"We need to get her there fast." Eugene says. Stop being so dramatic Dom thinks in his head.

"We`ll get her there." Glenn reassures him.

Suddenly the walkers started breaking through the barrier.

"Oh jesus." Nicholas says.

"Okay if we`re doing this, we do it now." Dom says.

"Thats going to take at least three of us to get through them." Glenn says.

"We got that type of time?" Noah asks.

"We pull Aiden out of there and we can kill him." Nicholas says.

"We aren`t leavin` him." Dom says glaring at Nicholas.

"Go! Save him. I`ll stay here and look after her." Eugene promises. "Tara would do it now you guys do it. I`ll stay here." Eugene says.

"Alright me, Noah and Dom will knock them back, you still got that flare?" Glenn asks. Nicholas nods. "You fire over our shoulders." Glenn says.

(After his death)

They were now stuck in a revolving door and Eugene and Tara had gotten out to the van well mostly Eugene.

Eugene was leading the walkers away in a van "Hey over here come get me." He says beeping the horn and driving the van away.

Some walkers followed but many were still surrounding the four in the revolving doors from inside the store. The ones outside the store had gone towards the van.

However the problem was that Nicholas was on one side of the door and Glenn, Dom and Noah were on the other side.

"Nicholas." Glenn calls.

"You three keep the door steady i`ll do this." Dom says. "I`m going to break the glass." He tells Nicholas.

Dom starts hitting the glass with his rifle and it was slowly breaking.

"we get out and we push out and get to the rifle and then we`re good alright?" Glenn asks Nicholas. Dom still had his weapons on him but the others had lost most of theres.

Nicholas nodded. Dom nods and Glenn insists on helping break the glass. Dom and Glenn smash the door, Glenn with his assault rifle and Dom with his sniper rifle.

After a couple of shots, the doors started opening slowly and Nicholas started panicking. "They won`t break. The glass won`t break." He protests.

"We can." Noah says.

"Get your shit together man. Help us and we`ll all get out." Dom says.

"Count of three. 1 2 3" Glenn says and instead of holding the doors Nicholas pushes himself out. "Nicholas." Everyone calls for him but he gets out.

The doors open and Glenn holds onto Noah. His legs are grabbed however and Noah fell to the ground and the walkers were trying to pull him in.

"No. No." Glenn says.

"Don`t let go." Noah pleads. Dom suddenly fires three gun shots startling the others in there. He shot three walkers holding on to Noah and then he shot four more in the head freeing Noah from their grasps.

"Grab him. Get him in here." Dom orders and Glenn pulls Noah inside as Dom defends the group, He whips out two fully loaded pistols and hands them to the Glenn and Noah.

Dom breaks the window through and they eventually run outside and towards the van.

They shoot down walkers as they go past. They see Eugene being pulled out of the van by Nicholas. Doms blood was boiling and he grabs Nicholas out of the truck and punches him in the face. Glenn goes on top of him and beats him until he almost dies. Nicholas is knocked unconscious.

"This dipshit almost got Noah killed. He could have got us all killed. Lets leave him here." Dom orders.

"No get him in the back." Glenn says. Dom growls but he and Noah throw his ass into the back of the van.

"I`ll drive us back." Dom says his voice emotionless as he watched one of his friends die and another almost die along with him thanks to that dickhead.

The drive back is silent and Glenn could see how angry Dom was but he continued working on Tara with Eugene and Noah knowing that Dom was possibly the most pissed off man on the planet right now.

A/N: Yes i saved Noah. I know that Noahs death is the reason why Glenn beats up Nicholas but in this story Dom and Glenn are friends and the way Glenn sees it is that Nicholas had almost killed him and two of his friends. I have plans for Noah in this story as well. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	7. Meeting Rosita

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of J.S.S**

Dom drives the van back to Alexandria in silence and when they arrive and the gates open he pulls up outside the armory.

"Take the weapons inside." He orders Glenn and Noah. They comply and bring the weapons to Olivia. Unknown to them however, Dom has his two glocks in his pockets. "Take Tara to Pete." He tells Eugene and then he leaves as well with Tara.

People in Alexandria notice Taras limp body and help Eugene take her there. Dom slams the vans door shut before going around and opening the back of the van. He sits in the back and pulls out a cigarette. He lights it with his lighter and sits there next to Nicholas`s unconscious body.

He takes a puff and sits there thinking how a simple run soon turned to absolute shit.

He feels eyes on him and then hears footsteps coming towards him. "I`m sorry." It was Rick.

"You ain`t got nothin` to be sorry for." Dom says taking another drag.

"Yes i do, you lost your friend today. But you saved three of my groups lives. I`m sorry about whats happened to you over the past couple of years." Rick says.

Dom looks at him. "It`s fine, i`m just tired of losing people because of a fucking dickhead." Dom says glancing at Nicholas.

"I know what he did." Rick says, his voice cold.

"About what i said before," Dom starts, Rick stares at him. "If you want to kill some of these assholes then be my guest. Nicholas is lucky i haven`t killed him yet." Dom says and then he throws his finished cigarette on the floor. "Gonna find Deanna." he mumbles.

Dom walks to the Monroe house ignoring everyone around him. He knocks three times.

He waits for a second and then Reg opens the door and Dom could tell he had been tearing up, Someone must have told them straight away.

"Dom. Come in." Reg says and then he points to the living room where Deanna and Spencer are.

Dom sits on the couch. "What happened?" Deanna asks.

"Want me to tell you on camera?" He asks his voice emotionless almost.

Deanna gets the camera and then turns it on.

"We were almost out of there you know, we were so close to getting out. Nicholas fucked it all up." Dom says.

"But before that we had just entered the warehouse, it was overrun with the dead and a walker comes towards Aiden. Aiden shoots it but he shoots its grenade. The walker was wearing a grenade. The whole place went up." Dom says.

"How did Nicholas cause it?" She asks tearfully.

"We had a plan. Me, Glenn and Noah were going to get Aiden. But he was impaled in the chest by two poles. We were going to pull him off when Nicholas ran off like a fucking coward!" Dom says anger in his voice.

He stares at the family in front of him. "We had to leave him there all thanks to Nicholas who ran instead of trying to help. Aiden was devoured." Dom tells them, they gasp in shock. Dom wanted to get everything on camera so Deanna could kick that asshole out.

"After that we were stuck in some revolving doors and Nicholas was on one side and us three were on the other side. Eugene led the walkers that were outside away with a horn and some music. I was going to break the glass. Nicholas being a god damn coward managed to escape and grab the gun. He and Noah were holding the doors closed as me and Glenn were going to break the window. Noah was grabbed, walkers were all over him. He says `don`t let go` i pick up my rifle and shoot the walkers grabbing him." Dom says.

Then he looks to his bloody hand. "I broke the window and found Nicholas trying to drive off and then i grabbed him punched him so hard in the face that i broke his nose. Busted my hand up then Glenn knocked him unconscious." Dom explains.

"Did he have any last words?" Deanna asks.

"His last words to me were telling me to look after you guys for him. He said he loved you and that he`d see you all one day." Dom says.

As soon as the camera stopped rolling Dom left the house not wanting to get in the way.

He then heads to the infirmary. He opens it expecting to see Pete in there but instead he sees one of Ricks people working on Tara.

"Hey is she okay?" Dom asks startling her.

"She`s doing alright." She says. "I`m Rosita we met before briefly." Rosita says.

"Dom." Dom replies. She then looks at his hand.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Busted some guys nose." He answers. Rosita orders him to sit down. She grabs some alcohol and some gauze.

she pours the alcohol on his hand warning him that it will hurt. However Dom could barely feel the pain as he was captivated by Rosita. She was the most beautifulest women he`d ever seen.

 **A/N: Boom! Dom and Rosita have met officialy. He`s already admitted that she was beautiful. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	8. Negan

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of JSS.**

It`s been a couple of days since that incident with Aiden and Dom had done enough mourning. He was currently hunting in the woods.

In his hand are his throwing knives. He only brought four of them but he has his axe on his back as well in case he needs it.

He had been out for a couple of hours and had been tracking a few squirrels, he already had a couple in his bag that he took everywhere with him when outside the walls. Suddenly he hears footsteps coming towards him. Dom spun round and was hit in the head with a bat.

It missed his skull but he went down. He saw two men coming towards him with smirks on their faces. "Look what we have here?" The first guy whistles and then he kicks Dom in the stomach making him groan. "You shouldn`t be out here alone. But don`t worry, we`re going to kill you and then take your shit. It ain`t yours, all of it belongs to Negan." He says.

Dom growled and then he kicked the guy in the balls and then headbutted the other one. He punches him over and over before the other one grabs him.

The first guy was about to say something until Dom reached up and snapped his neck killing him. He walks up to the second guy who he headbutted. "No, no please don`t kill me. It wasn`t -" He starts off before an axe goes through his head.

Dom raises the axe over and over and each time he smashes the guys skull. He then does the same to the first guy he killed. "Motherfuckers." Dom says and then he walks off with his stuff back to Alexandria. `That`s 9` Dom says in his head.

After walking for about ten minutes he reached the gates and let himself in before noticing most people circling two people who were fighting. Dom made his way over there and saw Rick and Pete fighting with Rick getting the upper hand.

"Rick. Damnit Rick i said stop!" Deanna says opposite from Dom. Rick stood up and pulled out a gun before aiming it at the alexandrians.

"Or what?" He questions, "Are you gonna kick me out?" Rick asks Deanna.

"Put the gun down!" Deanna orders sternly.

Rick lowers the gun slightly. "You still don`t get it. None of you do. We know what needs to be done and we do it. We don`t sit around and plan like you do. You pretend you know what it`s like out there but you don`t!" Rick says angrily. Dom was starting to get angry with Rick and in any moment he would attack him and probably knock him out.

"You all wish things weren`t what they are. Well do you want to live? Do you want this place to stay standing? Then your way of doing things is done!" Rick exclaims.

"Things don`t just get better because you want them to be. Starting right now we have to control who lives here." He says.

"Thats never been more clear to me than right now." Deanna says glaring at Rick.

Rick turned to face her. "You mean me?" He starts laughing "You mean me?" he repeats. He glares at her. "Your way is getting people killed. It`s already getting people killed." Rick says. Deanna gritts her teeth at that. Dom stares at Rick hatefully. "I`m not gonna stand by and let it you don`t fight you die! I`m not gonna stand by and-" with that Michonne rushes forward and punches Rick in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Good riddance." Dom says and then he walks off to his house and puts his weapons away. However he forgot to change his shirt which had blood on it.

"Dom!" Aaron calls. He turns to look at him. "What happened?" He asks staring at the blood. Dom looks down at his shirt.

"Ran into some people." Dom says. "Killed them both." he answers.

Aarons face drops. "Did they say who they were working for?" He asks.

"Some prick called Negan. I should go and change." Dom says and with that he walks inside his house and shuts his door.

 **A/N: Dom has run into the saviors and boy was he pissed at Rick. Dom is pretty angry at what Rick said but i`m sure he`ll learn it`s the truth. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	9. Standoff?

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of JSS**

It was the day after Rick had confronted Alexandria and he had been placed in a house under watch. But he woke up in the morning but Deanna had ordered a meeting tonight with all the current members of the town that wanted to come.

Dom knew for a fact that something bad was going to happen. He just had a feeling. He wasn`t taking any shit tonight. Minutes before the meeting he had snuck into the armory and took one of his glocks which he now had in his pocket.

He smirked before heading to the meeting. Most people were there, some sitting, some standing. Dom nodded his presence and then stood near Noah at the side opposite Deanna and her remaining family.

"No matter what happens, no hard feelings right?" Noah asks.

"Yup no hard feelings. Nobody needs to die today anyway." Dom says.

"You seen Glenn anywhere?" Noah asks looking around.

"Nah. Think he went in the woods. Dunno what for though." Dom says.

"Do you trust Nicholas anymore than you did?" Noah asks.

Dom gives him a look. "No." He answers. He notices that Noah is fidgeting quite a bit around him. "Are you hiding something from me?" he demands.

"N-No" He says stuttering. "Not-nothing at Dom." Noah says smiling.

"Bullshit." Dom says. They go face to face. "Tell me Noah, What is Rick planning?" Dom asks.

Noah looks uncertain, if he told Dom then Rick would be pissed but Dom saved his life. He was torn. He made his decision.

"Rick is planning to kill Deanna, Spencer and Reg." Noah tells him. Dom stiffens immediately. "And you."

Dom starts laughing quietly so he doesn`t attract everyones attention. "Yeah. Just how does he plan on doing that?" Dom asks.

Noah was beginning to show concern but knows that Dom would probably kill him if he didn`t tell him the plan.

"He goes to the meeting and we all have our knives. They slit Deannas familys throats and then kill you and take the armory. All they want is the armory. Rick was going to kill you. He sees you as a bigger threat than the rest of them." Noah says. He knows he shouldn`t be telling Dom this but Dom would have found out sooner or later.

"Okay." Dom replies and then he stomps off out of the meeting place. The first place he heads to is the house where Rick was but no one was there. Then he heads to the watch tower but no one was there.

Finally he went to the gate to see him fighting walkers. Dom ran and joined in killing two with the pipe he found on the floor which Rick must have dropped. Dom and Rick are left staring at each other. "Problem?" Rick asks.

"Yeah." Dom says chuckling. "I know all about your big plan." He boasts.

Rick doesn`t seem startled. "Who told you?" Rick asks then he realises. "Noah." He answers his own question.

Dom doesn`t reply, he pulls out his glock and aims it at Rick who in return pulls out a gun he must have taken from the armory. They aimed their guns at each other until a voice interrupted them.

"Rick?" Michonne asks. Both lower their guns and put them away. "Shouldn`t you both be at the meeting?" Michonne asks.

"I`ll be there in a bit." Rick replies. Dom doesn`t say anything. Michonne sighs and walks off, Dom follows her afterwards not wanting to miss the meeting. All Dom could think about was how close he was to killing Rick.

 **A/N: That`s it for this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
